heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-08-18 - Morality Play in Black
For Laura Kinney, a few hours ago a letter had arrived in the afternoon's mail. In it was a pair of old, bruised looking dog tags, lightly smudged with blood. Along with a name 'Reginald Howsder -- Weapon X' on them. The letter was enscribed over with a scribbed address of a Hell's Kitchen apartment and a scent that reeked of rotting flesh. The guard's scent instilled upon the tags - one easily identifiable. One of hte indifferent ones. It would be several hours after recieving the letter, before Laura would take any action. She had to be certain that she could slip away from the school unnoticed; that meant classes over, and free time. It meant letting Logan know she had something to do, and at least the Old Man wouldn't pry too much into her personal business as long as he didn't suspect anything, which she gave him no reason to do. Of course, that doesn't mean he wasn't tracking her, but she didn't get that sensation as she moved down Hell's Kitchen with a taut stance that somehow gave others the vibes she was not a helpess, defenseless girl. And it didn't take her long, to find the address upon the envelope. But, knowing well it could be some sort of trap, she first uses her guile and stealth to not be heard, and her hearing to determine - if she can, just how many people there are behind that door. As she arrived, it would be simple to determine how many were over in the apartment. It was Hell's Kitchen - everyone minded thier own business as she had slipped over into a tenement building which a few weeks before had been used as a crack dealer's den before they had been driven out by someone with better weapons. In the apartment were two people. One, reeking of fear and piss and hate tied over to a chair then. The other one smelling like a corpse. Or at least someone nine tenths on the way to being one. Keeping up a constant and running and disturbing narration to himself then that had the guard even more on edge. "She should be here sometime soon!" "Shut UP Shut UP you've just been saying that nonstop the last two hours!" That doesn't ease Laura's fears that it's not a trap; despite the unique smells and sensations. But she can hear the pulse of fear in one man, after stilling her mind, and it's that that moves her forwards. She grips the doorknob. Turns it, very slowly, then kicks it in, warily, not yet unsheathing her claws but ready to. \She would see Deadpool - if the two hadn't met she had likely read over his file. And the guard. One of hte ones who had always listened at the Facility to the screams. Tied and somewhat beaten to a chair. Deadpool gave a wave, "Hey kid. Sorry for spoiling your dramatic entrance." Behind his mask, Deadpool's face was almost a skull in it's own state. "But I figured I'd forgotten enough birthdays already." Aware of who, and even perhaps what, Deadpool is, Laura is no less cautious of the mercenary. Still, her blades remain sheathed in her wrists. She looks from the masked merc to the guard, her features unexpressive. "You sent this?" She holds the letter out to Deadpool, and eyes the guard with hard, calculating eyes, looking for the trap. "Why?" There's nothing to indicate a trap. Deadpool has no weapons drawn, ther'es nothing about the apartment other than the bare room that reeks of the drugs that were pushed through it a short time ago, and the man who is bound in it. "Because." Deadpool goes to gently take out his katanas and sits down, pushing them over to the side. And then takes off his belt with his guns on it and pushes them over. "He didn't do things to you. But he let them do things." Laura's eyes narrow on the masked individual, "And how do you know this?" She demands, ever as suspicious as her progenitor. Maybe it's in the Howlett DNA. "How did you know where to find me? And who I am?" Though she does not give any tells, only demanding answers from Deadpool. A creature born of their creation, responding the only way she knows how. Wade Wilson looks over at Laura, still sitting cross-legged on the ground, resting his hands in his lap. "Because they made me. The same way like they made you. And they made him. But there's a difference." Deadpool looks up, almost morbidly sad. Whether of himself, of something else.. "I gave them the okay to do it to me." The tied up guard looks at Laura, eyes wide, "I never wanted them to do what they did to you." Stuttering. "I was just a guard. I had nothing to do with it. i just did what I was told to do. I had nightmares each night!" Wade looks over at Laura, calmly, his normal manic edge gone. "And I found him when I was having a gander around." A lie. Laura remains on edge, uncertain of what's expected of her, or why, really, she is here. She looks at the guard, pointedly. "Yes. You did what you were told. As did I." She considers the man a long moment, "But you did not have Kimura instructing you when you failed," she recounts, clearly. The young girl angles her eyes which haven't quite left Deadpool. "I was told about you." Who, or what, she does not disclose. "You are not to be trusted." Laura remains on edge, uncertain of what's expected of her, or why, really, she is here. She looks at the guard, pointedly. "Yes. You did what you were told. As did I." She considers the man a long moment, "But you did not have Kimura instructing you when you failed," she recounts, clearly. The young girl angles her eyes which haven't quite left Deadpool. "I was told about you." Who, or what, she does not disclose. "You are not to be trusted." Wade Wilson sits over and looks up at Laura, speaking quietly, "Well, whomeve rtold you that.. Was completely right." Wade sits back, "You know, I honestly hated myself for being dumb enough to give them the okay to what they were going to do anyway. So my tack on it was that going back, there would always be someone dumb enough. Someone drunk enough. Someone desperate enough. So I'd just make sure there were no more mes by just removing them from the equation whenever I found them. Hans't worked so far. All I've gotten are bits and kibble like Junior here." Whether in reference to Laura or the guard.. Was up in the air. The guard yelps, "I.. I.." He looks downwards. "I'm sorry. I was just doing what they said. It was just a job. I was in the army." Laura looks expressionlessly at the guard, no empathy on her features, if she's even capable of showing such. "So you brought me here, to kill him in front of me?" The question is directed to Wade, even though she is looking at the guard. Perhaps looking through him, as if she doesn't hear his plea. Wade Wilson shakes his head, "No. To let you decide whether you wanted to kill him or not. Little fish, big pond. Little fish going away isn't going to hurt any of the big ones. I'd have sent it to Logan but this wasn't his decision to make." The guard, looks upa t Laura, terrified, "Don't kill me! I'm not one of them! I'm not one of the freaks that did this! I don't know anything!" There's a half shrug over from Wade, "All right. Them's the breaks, kid." With that, he went to take out a small knife, slashing the guard's bonds down. "You heard the lady. Scram." Rubbing his wrists and ankles to try and restore circulation, the guard stuttered, "Tha.. Thank you." Then went to run out the front door. Wade looked over at Laura with what might be.. Approval. "You didn't have to do that, you know. Logan probably wouldn't have." Wouldn't have let him go. "They wanted me to be the next Logan," Laura tells Wade, in that same measured intensity without losing a fraction of that which she previously held. "It took them nine years to learn that I was not my progenitor. I am different." Wade Wilson nods quietly, "The sins of the fathers do not flow to the sons. Or the daughters." Wade leans back against the wall, rising up but leaving his weapons on the floor. "And you weren't poured. You were born." the words seem, to at least from Wade's normal plethora of cacophony, have a quiet, contemplative meaning within the realm of his own insanity. "You proved you were better than they were. That you knew something they didn't. Mercy. When asked for, but not deserved." "I only take those lives I need to take," Laura informs Wade. And, it's likely by the way she's watching him he can guess that she'll be telling Logan about the encounter and at least getting his perspective. "Goodbye." She feels no need to stay, and Deadpool's utterly different character from what she's either read on his file or been told is off-putting, and conversation is not her forte. She slowly begins to move towards the door. Wade Wilson watches Laura go, prattling on to himself, "There's a thing about Original Sin and.." Stop pimping the crossover. "But I wanna.." Wade leaving down the opposite hallway.